


Richie’s Ukulele

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Child Abuse, Cute, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Musical Instruments, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Richie Has Three Secrets.1) He's Gay.2) He's In Love With His Best Friend.And 3) He Plays The Ukulele.What Happens When All His Secrets Start To Unfold?:3
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry That I've Been Away For A While! Been Writing A Novel And Took A Break. This Is A Story I've Been Wanting To Write Ever Since I Watched It Chapter Two. 
> 
> Enjoy :3

The losers were in their den, most were wearing shower caps to protect their hair from spiders. The two that didn’t have on a cap were Richie and Eddie - even though the only reason Eddie took his off was because Richie implied that wearing one was stupid (and Eddie wanted to impress Richie, so he let his brown slightly curled hair free from the prison of the shower net). 

Richie was laying in the hammock with a notebook and pen, he was writing lyrics for a new song he was working on. The notebook was black and torn, well used and falling apart. It matched Richie’s rough bulky handwriting well. 

None of the other losers know about Richie’s songs, neither did they know about Richie’s ukulele. The ukulele he owned was a second hand brown one he got with his allowance about a year ago. He would often go home to an empty house, which gave him a lot of time to practise and because he struggled with staying still, he found that music helped calm him after a stressful day.

Richie wasn’t one for feelings.

He felt them, sure.

But expressing them without making some sort of joke, not so much. 

So the solution for this is to write how he felt and for some time he has felt that he has felt more then he has in all his sixteen years of life. 

And he blamed it on one person and one person only - Eddie Kaspbrak. 

It started off as friendship - then it grew for Richie. 

It grew and grew and grew. 

Every since their deal with Pennywise three years ago, Richie has been been seeing Eddie differently. It started with just wanting to hang out with him more one on one. Then soon it turned into wanting to hold his hand and hug him tightly. And that soon turned into wanting to kiss him. 

All those confusing feelings overpowered Richie and he had no clue on how to get them out from his brain in a healthy way… so he wrote songs. 

He was currently working on one heavily inspired by the feeling Eddie causes him to have. He was locked away in his mind and just wrote what he felt, his handwriting getting messier and messier with each line. 

He was suddenly interrupted by Eddie. 

“Hey Rich, you’re ten minutes are up.” Eddie hasn’t grown much in the last three years but his voice has cracked and his upper lip did dot with the start of facial hair. He was wearing a red shirt and blue shorts and Richie could see the pricking of leg hair that has begun to rise from his skin. 

“Huh?” Richie said in return, “What are you talking about, Eddie Spaghetti?” 

“The hammock. Ten minutes each. It’s the rule.” 

“I don’t see any signs.” 

“Are you being serious right now!” Eddie huffed. 

Soon they were bickering, throwing stuff verbally at each other. Stan and Mike rolled their eyes at them as the others pretended not to hear them. 

Eddie, having enough, climbed into the hammock with Richie. He squeezed his body in between Richie’s long legs. Unlike him, Richie has had a huge growth spurt, making him the tallest of all the losers and often enough his voice would violently break when he would make a ‘ _ Your mom _ ’ joke. 

Richie forced his blush away as Eddie settled at his feet. Not wanting to make eye contact, he focused on his notebook. 

The others began talking and Richie added a new line to his song as his heart hammered in his chest. He would glance up at Eddie as if trying to capture the perfect image to accompany his verses. 

Then Eddie’s foot came into view and he sighed as Eddie took off his glasses using his toes. 

“What are you writing?” Eddie asked innocently. 

“My to-do list. It’s just your mom’s name over and over again.” 

The other boy hit Richie upside the head with his foot in retaliation, “Shut it!” 

Eddie then snatched the notebook out of Richie’s hands. 

Richie pounced, blind without his glasses, trying to get it back, “Give it, you germaphobic prick!” 

Beverly went over and took the notebook before Richie could get it from Eddie. 

Richie flipped out of the hammock, feeling the ground for his glasses like Velma from Scooby-Doo. Once he had them, he puts them on and his vision clears. He sees the losers gathered around his notebook, reading what’s inside. 

“Y-You write s-songs?” Bill asked, stunned.

“Why didn’t you tell us?!” Ben yelled in shock. 

“You wrote down cords as well… do you play the guitar or something?” Beverly asked, not taking her eyes off of the page she was reading. 

Richie marched over, taking back his notebook and holding it to his chest. He felt his eyes water and Eddie went up to him. 

“Rich?” He put his hand on Richie’s arm, “It’s okay. We’re sorry for going through your stuff without permission,  _ aren’t we guy?! _ ” 

The losers all apologised. 

Beverly smiled softly, “I don’t know why you’re embarrassed, your songs are really good!” 

“Yeah.” Stand chimed in, “You could’ve just told us you write songs. We wouldn't have judged you.” 

Richie shuffled from foot-to-foot and Eddie smiled up at him and hugged him. 

“Don’t worry, Rich! We don’t think you’re any weirder than you already are! I’m sorry for taking the notebook.” His voice was muffled by Richie’s shirt. 

Richie hugged him back but said nothing. 

“What got you into music?” Mike wondered. 

Richie sat back down on the hammock, Eddie beside him. 

“It helps.” He tried explaining, “When I’m stressed or have too much energy to focus on anything else, i play my ukulele.” 

“U-Ukulele?” Bill stuttered. 

“It’s like a tiny guitar.” Stan said. 

Ben commented, “Hawiiian girls play them when on the beach.” 

“ANYWAY!” Richie continued, “A couple months ago, I started writing my own songs because….”

“Because?” Bev encouraged. She knew about Richie’s secret crush. Richie broke down one drunken night and told her about his feelings towards Eddie. She knew and she wanted Richie to be happy within himself. 

“I’ve been… feeling a lot lately… and I don't know how to express them correctly, so I write them down.” 

“C-Correct me if I’m w-wrong but,” Bill began, “I s-swore that I saw love s-songs written in t-there.” 

Ben agreed, “Do you have a crush on someone?” 

Mike nodded, “Is it a girl from school?” 

Richie’s cheeks shined a bright pink, he looked down and Beverly patted him on the shoulder. 

“It doesn’t matter who you like. The songs in there are really good! Maybe, one day when your ready, you could play for us.” 

Eddie cheered, “That would be amazing! I’d love to hear you play!” 

**_‘Good thing that all the songs are about you’_ ** Richie thought before saying out loud, “Sure. One day. Maybe.” 


	2. The First Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie Sings For The Losers For The First Time :3

Richie was in his room, his parents were at the bar and he was strumming lightly on his ukulele. 

He was singing, his voice low and steady. 

_ ‘And oh the way he sounds when he’s calling my name _

_ His voice is so sweet like a whisper.’  _

He then stopped, writing down what he liked and crossing out what he didn’t before strumming again. 

He was cut off by a knock at the door. He went over, expecting it to be his drunk parents that have forgotten their keys but was surprised to see the losers. They greeted him and let themselves in. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Richie asked. 

Eddie hugged him, “We’ve come to hear you play.” 

“O-Only if y-your comfortable.” Bill reassured. 

“We were just wondering if we could get a sliver of a song.” Bev cleared up, “We just want to support you and to be honest, we really want to hear you play.” 

“Really?” Richie gaped, “You guys really want to hear my songs? I thought you guys were joking.” 

“Of course we’re serious, Richie!” Eddie exclaimed, “We think you’re really talented.” 

**_‘Cute.’_ ** Richie thought.  **_‘I can never say no to that face.’_ **

“Oh. Uh, okay. Let me just get my stuff.” 

He got his notes and his ukulele and sat in front of the losers. Eddie smiled in encouragement from his place on the couch and Richie couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Now, this is my first time performing in front of anyone so if anyone laughs, I'll kick you in the genitals.” 

A couple of losers chuckled at that while others waited in excitement and watched as Richie flipped through his notebook. 

The black haired boy pushed his glasses up his nose and took a deep breath and began to strum a lovely rhythm on his ukulele. 

_ ‘Love, darling I'm blue _

_ Swooned over you _

_ So hold me tight under the winter moon _

_ Smell your perfume lingering in my bedroom _

_ I think that I'm falling more in love with you’ _

The losers all gaped at him, their eyes wide and mouths hung wide as Richie’s beautiful voice filled their ears. Eddie put a hand over his mouth as he listened. 

_ ‘Cause when he smiles, mine won't go away _

_ Leave me for days babe, forever it stays _

_ When he meets my lips, it's so hard to breathe _

_ Don't leave me alone, cause I'll start to think _

_ Think of us two singing our own tune _

_ What can I do to keep me from falling so in love with you _

_ Once in a blue moon simply won't do _

_ I think that I'm falling more in love with you’ _

Richie looked up from his notes, his hands still playing his strings. His eyes immediately fall on Eddie who was smiling brightly and resting his head against his hand. 

_ ‘And oh the way he sounds when he's calling my name _

_ His voice is so sweet like a whisper _

_ But wears me so thin like the rain _

_ And I can't get out of this storm, no _

_ So don't leave me outside your front door _

_ Baby won't you take me in _

_ I prefer you underneath my skin _

_ We'll forget all bad that's happened _

_ And I can assure you my darling that our broken hearts will mend’ _

His voice was entrancing and the losers all swayed with the music and Eddie had tears in his eyes as the voice called out to him. 

**_‘I wish he was singing about me.’_ ** He thought. 

_ ‘Cause when he smiles, mine won't go away _

_ Leave me for days babe, forever it stays _

_ When he meets my lips, it's so hard to breathe _

_ Don't leave me alone, cause I'll start to think _

_ Think of us two singing our own tune _

_ What can i do to keep me from falling so in love with you _

_ Once in a blue moon simply won't do _

_ I think that I'm falling more in love with you’ _

His strumming got quieter and softer. He looked back up at Eddie as he sang the final line again. 

_ ‘I think that I'm falling more in love with you’ _

The losers applauded and cheered and whistled. Richie beamed and excepted the hugs and pats on the back he got. 

“That was beautiful, Rich.” Eddie said, hugging him tightly, “Whoever you were singing about is so lucky.” 

Richie hugged him back and looked over at a smirking Beverly, “Thanks, Eds.” 

“Don’t call me that!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Falling So In Love With You By Rome Hero Foxes   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCb7x9jhCos
> 
> Leave A Comment And Song Suggestions :3


	3. Boys Don't Cry ... Do They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness, Fluff, Angst And Finding A Family :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Change The Lyrics Slightly But Whatever :3

Richie went downstairs, he had a skip in his step as he hummed the lyrics of his latest song. He went into the living room, picking up the remote to see what was on the TV, when suddenly he heard it. Something breaking and arguing. 

He went towards the sound and ended up in the kitchen. His mother was picking up a broken plate and his father was shouting about how she was a whore. 

“What’s going on?!” Richie said before he could stop himself. 

His father chuckled and picked up a bottle, “And here’s the whore’s son. The fag.” 

Richie froze. 

His mother stood up and put the broken plate in the bin, ignoring the names her husband was calling her son. 

“You’re disgusting!” The man screamed, “You fucking faggot!” 

He threw the bottle. It hit the wall beside Richie, a piece of glass pinging by the impact and cutting him on the cheek. 

Tears filled the boy’s eyes and his lower lip wobbled. 

This made the abusive man laugh, “Look at that! Fairy is crying. Boys don’t cry, fag! Grow up and learn that!” 

Richie ran upstairs, the tears falling. He picked up his notebook and tucked it into the waistband of his trousers and he then placed his ukulele into its case before flinging it over his shoulder. He was about to open his bedroom door, when he heard his father stumbling up the stairs after him. Panic rushed through his veins and he ran to the window, climbing out and ran down the road. 

He made it to the barrens and sat down on a fallen tree trunk. He sighed and took out his notebook that was tucked into his trouser waist. He sniffled and wiped away the tears that were falling down his cheeks. 

He unzipped his ukulele and plucked each string to make sure it was in tune. Once satisfied, he rested the instrument on his knees and began to strum. 

The words flew out of his mouth without him even realising. 

_ ‘I would say I'm sorry _

_ If I thought that it would change your mind _

_ But I know that this time _

_ I've said too much, been too unkind’ _

More tears came tickling his eyes but he closed his lids to try and keep them in. 

_ ‘I tried to laugh about it _

_ Cover it all up with lies _

_ I tried to laugh about it _

_ Hiding the tears in my eyes _

_ 'Cause boys don't cry _

_ Boys don't cry’ _

He wanted to escape. He wanted to leave and be alone with his music and have no home to go back to. He would rather be alone or with the losers… or with Eddie. 

**_‘Father was right. I am a fag.’_ ** He thought before singing once more. 

_ ‘I would break down at your feet _

_ And beg forgiveness, plead with you _

_ But I know that it's too late _

_ And now there's nothing I can do’ _

He didn’t know it but two people were watching him silently. 

It was Bevely and Stan. They were in the bushes and crouching down to watch the sad boy sing. 

_ ‘ _ _ So I try to laugh about it _

_ Cover it all up with lies _

_ I try to laugh about it _

_ Hiding the tears in my eyes _

_ 'Cause boys don't cry _

_ Boys don't cry’ _

Bev sadly looked down as she listened to the lyrics and Stan looked gobsmacked at the thought of cheerful, full of life and energy Richie could possibly be able to produce such sad songs. 

_ ‘I would tell you that I loved you _

_ If I thought that you would stay _

_ But I know that it's no use _

_ And you've already gone away _

_ Misjudged your limits _

_ Pushed you too far _

_ Took you for granted _

_ I thought that you needed me more, more, more’ _

Stan and Bev looked at one another, not sure what to do. 

Richie opened his eyes, letting out two twinned tears race down his freckled face. 

_ ‘Now I would do 'most anything _

_ To get you back by my side _

_ But I just keep on laughing _

_ Hiding the tears in my eyes _

_ 'Cause boys don't cry _

_ Boys don't cry _

_ Boys don't cry’ _

When the song finished, Richie wiped his face again and took a couple breaths. 

Stan and Bev went out from their hiding places and went to Richie. 

Richie looked alarmed, worried. Both of them hugged him and Richie sank into them. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Stan asked politely. 

Richie shook his head. 

Bev ruffled his hair playfully, “The others are meeting us back at the den. Stan and I were on our way to your house to ask you to come. You up for some den time?” 

“ _ ‘Den time’ _ ? That sounds like an interesting porno.” 

They laugh at that. 

“Beep Beep, Richie.” Stan said through his chuckles. 

“Eddie will be there.” Bev commented in a teasing way, making Richie blush and Stan to look confused. 

“Sure. I’ll go see my Eddie Spaghetti.” 

The three of them make it to the den, climbing down into it and the others were there on a bed of pillows and blankets they’ve gathered from home. 

“Richie!” Eddie called out, hugging him and spotting the cut on his face, “You’re hurt!” 

“Oh,” He lifted his hand to touch the cut, “Yeah. Don’t worry. I’m okay.” 

“Sit down. I have a first aid kit.”

“Eddie, I’m okay!” 

“Sit the fuck down, dick! You could get an infection!” 

Eddie was soon dabbing a cotton swab onto Richie’s cheek. They looked each other in the eyes and Richie watched as a blush grew bigger on Eddie’s cheeks. 

The smaller boy saw the ukulele, “You’ve brought your ukulele!” 

“Yeah…” 

“Are you going to play us something?” Ben asked. 

Eddie jumped up, “Yes! I love hearing you play. You have to sing us at least one song!” 

Everyone chuckled at Eddie’s enthusiasm. 

“Calm down, wheezy, before you give yourself an asthma attack.” Richie taunted before sitting on one of the pillows. 

Everyone gathers around. 

“C-Come on, Richie.” Bill encouraged. 

“Fine!” Richie breathed, flicking through his book and mutters to himself,  _ “Which one? Which one?”  _

“I’ll pick on for you!” Bev said, taking the book. She took a moment before folding the page to a song Richie has titled  **“‘I do adore’ for E”.**

“Who’s ‘E’?” Ben wondered. 

Mike nudged him, “Probably the mystery girl he’s crushing on.” 

Eddie looked sad for a moment before putting on a smile, “Get on with it, trashmouth!” 

“Okay! Okay!” 

His fingers strummed the strings, lovely soft music filling the small room. 

_ ‘Everything you do it sends me _

_ Higher than the moon with every _

_ Twinkle in your eye _

_ You strike a match that lights my heart on fire’ _

The losers watch, almost in awe. 

Eddie smiles and his mind wandered over to who he was singing about and how desperately he wanted that ‘E’ in the title to stand for himself. He realised that he had feelings for Richie for about a year now. He just wanted his best friend to be more than his best friend. 

**_‘God, i wish i was ‘E’.’_ ** Eddie thought to himself. 

_ ‘When you're near, I hide my blushing face _

_ And trip on my shoelaces _

_ Grace just isn't my forté _

_ But it brings you to your knees when I say _

_ Hello, how are you, my darling today? _

_ You fall into a pile on the floor _

_ Puppy love is hard to ignore _

_ When every little thing you do, I do adore’ _

Eddie felt eyes on him. He looked away from the singing beautiful boy and found Beverly's eyes. She gave a sweet smile which hid a message he didn’t quite know what it was. He went back to watching Richie. The boy looked calm. The boy that never sat still, that always had a limb moving or his eyes wondering - was now calm and collected, focused on his music. It was a magical sight. 

_ ‘We're as different as can be _

_ I've noticed I’m remarkably relaxed _

_ And you’re overly uptight _

_ We balance out each other nicely _

_ I wear sandals in the snow _

_ In mid-July you still feel cold _

_ We're opposites in every way _

_ But you can't resist it when I say _

_ Hello, how are you, my darling today? _

_ You fall into a pile on the floor _

_ Puppy love is hard to ignore _

_ When every little thing you do, I do adore’ _

Richie opened his eyes and smiled at how the losers were swaying with his song. All but Eddie. Eddie was in a trance of watching him, his face soft and his lips permanently in a smile. Richie looked in the eyes he’d fallen in love with and sang more confidently, bringing forth a more powerful voice. 

_ ‘Finding words, I mutter _

_ Tongue-tied, twisted _

_ Foot in mouth, I start to stutter _

_ Ha, ha, Heaven help me _

_ Hello, how are you, my darling today? _

_ You fall into a pile on the floor _

_ Puppy love is hard to ignore _

_ When every little thing you do, I do adore _

_ I do adore’ _

The song ended with Richie harshly strumming one big flick. It was the perfect ending. Everyone clapped and shouted out. 

Eddie and Richie locked eyes. 

**_‘I love you’_ ** Richie thought. 

**_‘I love you’_ ** Eddie thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs - Boys Don't Cry By The Cure   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vA_q1kKuo9o
> 
> I Do Adore By Mindy Gledhill  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nv2XRdXmjMo

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave A Comment ! :3


End file.
